I Solemnly Swear That I am Up To No Good
by hepsjam
Summary: Lily and James, Marauders. A random set of drabbles and/or disjointed story. Go figure. Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling's characters, not mine.
1. Pettigrew's alright

Chapter 1

Present day, Year 7

"If you're not careful Wormtail, people might start thinking you've got a crush" said Sirius. Peter, who was staring at James with open admiration, ignored him. Peter was going through a play-by-play recall of the match with James. When he asked James if he could hold the snitch, Sirius let out a growl and threw his head back. "Cut it out already! "

"Look, Peter, I hate to break it to you, but a certain L.E smothered in hearts and heavily embellished inside said snitch already fills our dear captain's heart. You've got no chance mate." Joked Lupin, putting a restraining hand on Sirius's shoulder as the four walked up the slope from the quidditch pitch, Gryffindor having just beaten Ravenclaw a few minutes previously.

"Yeah, yeah. When it comes to quidditch, if you have another love it's heresy. If I'm a little excited because our very own Prongs pulled off a _Pados Dive _that only three players have ever pulled off in the history of _international_ matches, then sue me." Defended Peter.

"No one's denying it, but James is still the same idiot who falls out of bed every morning to the sound of your alarm clock." Said Lupin, glancing at James for a response, but he wasn't listening. He was staring at the group of girls who had just come into view as they got to the top of the hill.

Sirius smirked at Lupin. "So I hear Evans is in love with a -"

James whipped his head around. "What?"

"Oh yeah" said Remus "I heard that too. Marlene wasn't supposed to tell me but it slipped out."

"Who's she in love with?"

"That bloke with the hair and the eyes" said Peter to Lupin.

"So you know, too? He's quite sexy, I heard"

"WHO?" James yelled out of frustration.

"She's in love with a werewolf" said Sirius. "Sorry, Prongs. I guess she just goes for the dangerous blokes you know. You're a bit tame compared to-"

"You would never" James said, staring at Remus accusingly.

"I would never. But rumour has it she is into a guy from our year"

"Really?" asked Peter

"Smarmy git" said James.

"The only smarmy git" said Sirius, with a meaningful look over his shoulder, "is a certain Snivelly who just so happens to be within hexing distance"

James' hand jumped to his back pocket and curled around his wand.

"Easy" said Lupin. "If for no other reason than Lily is starting to treat you like a human being…"

"And just let him get us while our backs are turned?" hissed Sirius.

"You don't know he will. He's been lying low lately."

"I personally don't feel we should fight him. I mean, we've just finished serving our last sentence. Can we not go one day without getting detention? Please?" whined Peter.

Lupin gave him an approving smile. Sirius rolled his eyes. Peter was being incredibly irritating today and Sirius thought, as he had a few times before, why on earth they had befriended him in the first place…

First year, April

"Hey, Si, look at that." James said, prodding Sirius in the arm.

"What?"

"Pettigrew. He's got some sort of contraption going on…"

"Aimed at Mary? Yeah I saw. Listen mate, these sausages are singing to me so if you don't mind…" Sirius said, turning back to his breakfast with greedy eyes. James punched him on the back, nearly making him choke.

"James, I swear, do that one more time…"

"Watch him."

"So Mary gets her –"

"Not Mary. McGonagall."

"McGonagall? Pettigrew's not that dar-"he broke off as his eyes latched onto a single piece of string that extended from Peter's chair towards the staff table. "Shit, that's genius!"

They watched as Peter let his pet toad onto the table, which consequently flung itself onto the nearest person: Mary. She let out a high pitched squeal and for one second, every head in the hall turned to look at her. At that moment, Pettigrew ducked under the table and sent a purple flame careening along the string.

"I wonder what it'll do?" asked James

"Well that's obvious" stated Remus Lupin, who had been listening in on their conversation.

"Oh really? What does not-so-flawless Lupin have to infer then?"

Lupin gave James a withering look before saying "It's a fuse. As Peter only knows about three spells, I'm guessing that that's the scented time bomb, i.e. the purple flame lets off a sickly sweetened scent that'll attract every single bug in this place to McGonagall's food. "

"I thought there were impenetrable charms placed on the Great hall to make sure no flies ever interfered with our meals."

"True, but that applies to unsuspecting flies in nature that just wander in here. Peter, on the other hand, keeps a jar full of them in his top drawer for his frog."

A stunned silence ensued before Sirius said "how did you know that?"

"About the flies? Peter told me, or rather accidently showed me-"

"No, the other stuff. How on earth can you tell which spell he's going to use before he uses it? There must be thousands of purple spells…"

"I actually gain knowledge from my observations, unlike some…and besides, I could be wrong"

Sirius opened his mouth to retort, but James put a hand over his mouth and said "if you're right, you would have earned my respect, teacher's pet."

"Oh, yippee. " Remus said, rolling his eyes.

None of them had taken their eyes off the string in the few seconds they had been talking. Just as Lupin finished, a humming sound started above their heads as a few hundred flies swarmed towards the head's table.

"Holy crap, you're a genius!" yelled Sirius, shaking Lupin's hand.

A few minutes later, McGonagall appeared in front of them shaking with fury.

"Uh-oh. Somebody's in trooouuuuubble." Said Mary, a smirk on her face.

"Potter! Black! Lupin! In my office! NOW!"

"No way! Ma'am! It wasn't us!" the three protested, earning a death glare from McGonagall and a sound 50 points from Gryffindor. "Lupin, I'm highly disappointed. Shaking the hand of Black, gleefully revelling in my misfortune! I have a good mind to revoke the no-homework privilege!" She stormed, turning her back on them. "And you! Pettigrew!" Peter, who was doubled over with laughter, turned white and swallowed. "Think what they did is funny do you? You'll join them in detention!" And with that she strode away.

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were sitting in one of the dungeons, McGonagall having left the room for 'detention supplies'.

"Thanks so much, Peter." Said Lupin, glaring at him.

"Yeah Pettigrew. Should string you up by your knees for this." Taunted Sirius.

"On the whole, we're pretty pissed off with you. But all else aside, that was truly epic. What possessed you?" asked James.

"Yeah, and McGonagall's breakfast too. That took some guts." Sirius added.

Peter, confused at the mixed praise and contempt, shakily replied "well, um, I … I've always loved pranking people. I used to do it all the time to my sister. And so I just decided that life was getting a bit boring and decided to step it up a notch"

Sirius whistled. "Nice one. We just happen to be in the same business, except Lupin here of course."

"Yeah, we could take a leaf out of your book in future…. Wait," James said, slowly turning to face Remus, having suddenly remembered something important, "hey Lupin, what's this about a 'no-homework' privilege? "He said, staring at Remus disbelievingly. Sirius whipped his head from facing Peter to focus on Remus.

"It comes from being a top student I guess. You know, because we know it already…" said Remus, looking nervous.

"But surely even Evans has homework." Said James, still disbelieving.

"Why don't you ask her and find out?" challenged Lupin, knowing that that day would never come.

That shut James up. Turning back to Pettigrew, he said "So what else do you have in mind?"

Remus cut him off by saying "and next time, make damn sure that you take the fall instead of us"

"Yeah" said Sirius, "wouldn't want someone else to get the credit for your fine work. You have a reputation to uphold now."

Sirius smiled to himself. Those were the days, he thought. Peter had been more carefree then, a true prankster. Now in their seventh year, with Voldemort on the rise, he had changed. They all had. As the end of the year would grow closer in the months to come, they would all have to make some hard choices. Whatever the others did, Sirius would be with James, fighting. But he hoped the four could continue to be 'marauders' even when the time for messing around came to an end. He hoped.

#

The four were sitting in the common room at two in the morning, having talked late into the night. The embers of the long gone fire still glowed as they sat in their respective chairs around it. The conversation had turned serious, now that they were the last Gryffindors remaining.

"With Voldemort on the rise… it's only a matter of time before he takes over." Said Sirius wearily.

"You really think he's that strong?" asked Peter

"He doesn't flaunt it, but that's what makes him even more dangerous. It's a silent take over. People get killed and one of his has taken their place before anybody even notices something's wrong. "

"He's underhanded" said James "evil. He's not just some criminal. He creates fear inside people's minds to the extent that he doesn't even have to do anything – he just watches as wizards get suspicious of their oldest friends, as mothers suspect their children of being imperiused, as husbands get to such a state that they feel they can't even look after their own families…"

"He breaks relationships." Added Lupin "You don't need a mass murderer to do what people themselves can. Think about it: if he just demolished whole cities, people would band together against him, they could identify him as the enemy. Very often when somebody dies, the family becomes closer than ever…by simply murdering someone, the community would renew their efforts to provide for the family, tighten their defences. There would be an outcry."

Sirius nodded and leant towards the burning coals. "But by using stealth and secrecy, he can create an entire web of lies and fear, so much that people can't rally together, for fear that those they confide in are the enemy."

"Imagine that, though" said James softly "turning against your best friends…"

"You can see how they would "said Peter "not that it's right, or acceptable… but if you were made to feel as if it was every man for himself, that you could trust nobody…"

They were silent. Sirius lifted his gaze from the fire. "Then what kind of friendship was that? Promise me, men, that we won't even suspect one another."

"That we stay together, no matter what." James smiled. "Not many have what we do. How many students have done what we have? Explored together and found out the secrets of the castle?"

"Have pranked the entire staff body and never ratted each other out, even under interrogation?" smirked Peter.

"Have changed themselves beyond recognition, just so that they could make life easier for a boy with a furry little problem" said Remus, a small smile playing on his lips.

James looked at the other three, one by one. "I don't believe any of you would ever betray me"

"Me neither" said Remus

"Nor me" said Peter

"You all know I'll string you up by the toes if you did" said Sirius "so no, me neither."

They all shook hands. James laughed then adopted an official tone "Padfoot, Wormtail, Moony and Prongs: marauders, best friends."


	2. Teacher's pet

Chapter 2

Remus and James were playing chess. An epic struggle was occurring between Remus's queen and James' bishop.

"Ah no!" yelled James, as the queen drove her fist into his bishop's head.

"And he falls! Ladies and Gentlemen," Lupin said, standing on his chair and addressing the common room "what a match! But alas, the most brave James will always fall to the master!" he took a bow. A few people whistled and clapped, most laughed.

"We're still playing, you shmuck!" James said loudly, earning a few giggles from the girls sitting by the fireplace. Lupin sat down and proceeded to study the board. James looked at him. How could I have ever thought he was dull? Thought James.

First year, February

Detention.

"Aw, ma'am come on! If you only saw that it was pure talent, and not just some awful trick, you'd see there's no reason for me to be here! I like Professor Slughorn, really! I just thought he'd find that particular potion rather interesting, a man of adventure like him."

McGonagall glared, nostrils flaring. "That's enough, Mr Potter." She hissed, her voice deadly. You deserve what you got and you're very lucky you didn't get worse. A week's worth of detentions is the minimal sentence, in my opinion. And you have neither earned nor have the right to argue that foul play was talent. If you have so much of it, perhaps you will be inclined to focus such logic and intellect in class? You will stay here for an hour, with Lupin over there and you will have written a fully researched essay on the advantages of Goblin Hunting in the eighteenth century by the time I get back. "She left, casting a spell that ensured they could not leave until their time was up.

James turned around to face Lupin. "Didn't see you over there, thought I was alone." James said, holding out a hand. Lupin glared at it. "Don't make the mistake of assuming that I exist within the same league as you."

"Funny" retorted James "I could have sworn we were both sitting in detention." He looked at Lupin again, recognising him. "You're that boy who sits in the front all the time. Teacher's pet, right?"

"That term is ridiculous. I do not go out of my way to please the professors. I work, they like it. That's it." Lupin scowled, then mumbled "I'd rather they not pay attention to me at all."

James considered this "…so what did you do to wind up here then?"

"Hexed that Slytherin, McNair. I thought nobody would see, but Flitwick had to enter that particular corridor right as I did."

"Nice one. He's friends with Snape isn't he?"

"Already have a feud with him, this early in the year?"

"Look who's asking who. I just don't like him. Why'd you hex McNair?"

"Called me a mudblood."

"Are you?"

"No. You have a problem with muggle borns?'

James looked horrified "No! My only problem is that they're called mudbloods. Hate the term"

Lupin nodded. "Me too. McNair's been provoking me all year so I decided I wouldn't take it anymore. What did you do?"

"Nothing much. Just planted one of Filibuster's fireworks in my potion and covered it by laying squid tentacles over it. I figured that since I had messed up the potion anyway, I might as well have a bit of fun with it. It's Slughorn's fault that he puts his nose into the cauldron….so anyway, the firework tried to go off but it was held down by the squid so it just sort of popped out of the cauldron at the exact time Slughorn examined my potion."

"Let me guess. He got covered with squid parts."

"Pretty much. If it weren't for the fact that he had to check the cauldron for the cause, I probably would have got one day's worth of detention instead of a week . McGonagall seemed to think it was dangerous."

"Be glad it didn't go off – it could have blown Slughorn's head off." Lupin said incredulously. "You enjoy that, don't you? The pranking?"

"Love it."

"Maybe I'll join you sometime"

James looked at him approvingly. "You're an interesting man, teacher's pet."

James was startled back into reality as his king fell to Remus's knight.

#

Peter and Remus had both proven themselves to be worthy Gryffindors and after the incident that Peter manufactured, all four started to talk and slowly began to assemble one of the greatest friendships that Hogwarts had ever seen. They were beginning to tighten the bonds when Remus started acting suspicious.

Year 2

James and Sirius were sitting beside one another in potions, their cauldron's contents acid green and putrid smelling." Something's up with Remus" James said. "He's acting weird."

"Yeah" said Sirius, "does he really think we're not going to realise that he gives us a different excuse every time he leaves the castle? And his mum's been sick for ages!"

"Maybe it's serious, though. Poor bloke looks weary enough." At that moment sparks started shooting out from the cauldron. A loud giggle emanated from the group of girls brewing their potions at the front of the class.

"That's enough for today I think, Gentlemen." Said Professor Slughorn from beside them. The professor then took a walk around the classroom to examine everybody else's concoctions. He paused and beamed at Lily Evan's potion. "Look everyone! Lily has produced a legitimate cure for boils!"

James scowled. "Why does she always have to do well at everything?"

That triggered Sirius's memory. He suddenly walked up to Lily and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey Evans!"

"Black."

"Do me a favour?"

"You've got to be joking"

"I promise not to bug you for the rest of the day if you answer my question."

Lily considered this. "Fine, what?"

"Do you get homework?"

Lily raised her eyebrows incredulously. "Are you serious? Of course I do. Nobody's exempt." Sirius nodded thoughtfully. Lily continued "homework's the one way you're made to do the work by yourself. If you never did your own work, you would never learn…and, of course, rarely get good marks…" she trailed off as Sirius turned and started to walk away "thanks Evans!" he called over his shoulder.

Sirius went to join James at their table. James tried to seem nonchalant as he said "so, what did Evans want?"

"Get this: she gets homework"

"Uh, am I missing something? So what?"

"So remember when Lupin defended his no-homework privilege?"

"…He's lying" James realised. "Why would McGonagall let him off the hook?"

"We're going to do something crazy, for the first time in our lives" Sirius said, thinking. "We're going to take Lily Evan's advice and do our own homework."

Peter, James and Sirius were spread out on their bedroom floor, surrounded by random books and pieces of paper. They had spent the past few weeks stalking Remus, reading books on disease and rerunning over every conversation any of the three had ever had with him. After reading an article about 'hollumps', an illness that rendered you incontinent every 30 days, Peter groaned and tossed the book aside and all three stared at one another hopelessly.

"So let's go over this again" said James, running his hand through his hair.

"We generally agree that his mother is not actually sick, or if she is, not sick enough to warrant such frequent visits."

"Or," said Peter "she is as sick as Remus says, but then surely he would visit even more often, if his mother was on the brink of death"

"There are other possible explanations but we just don't believe him. Something in the way he says it…" said James.

"The visits are too scripted, too rigid. Once a month, every month." Said Sirius. "And he always comes back looking like he got into a fight – what did he say to you Peter?"

"He told me the orderlies wouldn't let him in to see his mum so he tried to fight his way through them. The next time he said he got mugged on the way home."

"He's not beaten at home, is he?" asked James, worriedly.

"Nah, doubt it. I know a couple of kids who are and they're nothing like Remus." Sirius said solemnly.

"Hmm. We've ruled out him having a disease?" James said.

"Mostly" said Peter "none of the diseases I've read about match Remus's behaviour – I mean, other than a few scratches and a black eye, he's as right as rain. And the two that could match are contagious, so he wouldn't be allowed to stay in the dormitory."

"Right. McGonagall knows what it is. He doesn't have to do homework…"

"Only," interjected Sirius "around those days he leaves – I caught him doing that Charms essay under his covers one night" he added, in response to questioning glances from the other two.

"What's that?" asked James, looking at a folded bit of parchment next to Peter.

"Moon chart," said Peter, "I like astronomy so my mum bought it for me so that I could do some bedtime reading…" James wasn't listening. "Merlin, we're stupid" he said, staring at the piece of parchment in his hands. "Every month, the bruises, the excuses…and yes, look, it says so right here…" he was mumbling.

"Would you mind letting us in on this discovery?" quipped Sirius, leaning over to see the chart. The diagrams looked too complex for Sirius, so his eyes slid over to something he recognised: dates. The exact dates (they had recorded them) on which Remus had left the castle. It clicked. "And McGonagall would be in on it, of course..." murmured Sirius.

"What would McGonagall be in on? James? Sirius?" asked Peter, irritated at being left out of the loop.

"He's a werewolf, Pete."

Peter's jaw dropped. "Are you sure? There's no way the teacher's would let him stay…"

"I wonder where he goes" interrupted Sirius

"…The Whomping Willow" James said, suddenly realising "Sophia, a family friend told me that the tree wasn't here a year or so ago. It was planted in the holidays before we arrived."

"He goes inside the tree? Really James?"

"I dunno, maybe! I'm willing to bet there's a secret entrance that's blocked by a tree that tries to kill anyone who goes near it…so nobody will go near it!"

"And it just ignores Remus does it?" said Sirius sceptically. Although, he thought, it made sense…

"There's one way to know for sure" said James, a glint of mischief in his eye.

"We can't just ask him?" moaned Peter, not liking the more troublesome route.

Sirius was sitting up late one night of the full moon, unable to sleep. James and Peter had fallen asleep, resigning themselves to the fact that Remus had left already and wouldn't be seen until the next day. He gazed upon the lawns, loving how the moonlight lit up the grounds as it never had at his house. Suddenly a dark streak caught his eye. He bent closer to the window. A figure emerged from the trees, fangs glinting. Sirius nearly fell off his seat. Without thinking twice he silently ran down into the common room and out of the dormitory, through the corridors and coming to a stop just outside the front door to the castle. The figure was gone. Confused, he stepped out further onto the lawn. The figure emerged from behind the trees on the edge of the lawn and Sirius found himself face to face with a massive, hair-stands-on-end, ferocious beast of a werewolf. He stood frozen for a second, as memories assaulted him and he was nine again, watching another werewolf tear the chains it was bound in and run at him, yellow eyes being the last thing he saw before he blacked out. The werewolf facing him now gave chase. Sirius turned and fled back the few metres towards the door and slammed it behind him, not before glimpsing a single red scrap of material clinging to its hind leg.

Sirius ran, never looking back, into the dormitory and flung himself onto his bed. James stirred and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Wha's goin on?" he mumbled sleepily, then seeing the look on Sirius's face, got out of bed and sat next to him. "What happened?"

"Saw him. Remus. Just now. Ran"

"What do you mean, ran? Pete, wake up!" he said, throwing a pillow at Peter.

"He saw me. Ran at me…"

"You were outside? Are you bloody insane?"

"Didn't think. Just saw a figure. Was curious."

"When we said we needed to see him, I didn't mean nearly get attacked by him!" James yelled, waking Peter up properly. "…Are you sure it was him? Remus?"

"There was this piece of fabric attached to his leg. I could swear it had tiny gold planets on them – those socks were hand-stitched by his grandmother, remember he got them for Christmas?"

"So it's him…we'll confirm it tomorrow, but, blimey…"

"We have a werewolf in our midst" said Peter, slightly cowed at the thought.

There was a moment of silence.

"This is freaking epic!" said James, jumping up and punching the air.

"He's a werewolf James, not a bloody niffler!"

"No, listen, Si-"

"No you listen James. You don't get it. …My family's all in Slytherin for a reason. To them, I'm the bad egg-"

"But we like you, so-"

"Just –"he paused, and took a deep breath. "My parents are dark wizards"

"They can't be that bad"

"They rate Voldemort's got the right idea."

James mouth nearly hit the floor. Sirius looked down, and said "they're purists. All for pureblood hierarchy and heavily against half-breeds. However - and this is so typical, bloody hypocrites – when they heard Voldemort 'liked' werewolves, they decided to help. There was this boy around my age who stayed in our neighbourhood. A squib. We talked a few times. His parents pretty much hated him, being in the same social circle as mine, and left him to his own devices. So, one day, mother dearest thought she'd surprise Mrs Flet…she tied him to a fence out in the field where Greyback had said to be frequenting. The next night she took us- me and Regulus – to watch. Said it was 'educational'. We had to stand there as the boy transformed. His very first transformation. …"

Sirius's eyes were haunted. He straightened and looked James in the eyes. "Believe me when I say werewolves are not to be messed with."

James looked sick. Peter had closed his eyes and was sitting on the floor.

"Still want to be friends?" Said Sirius, mockingly.

James was quiet for a moment. "Yes" he said "because you're not them." Sirius flashed a small grin at him.

"I promise I'm not" Sirius said. "But seriously…this is a problem."

James nodded. James and Sirius sat on either side of Peter. They sat in silence.

"Sirius" James eventually said, "if you could have helped that boy, would you have?"

"Of course. He was the one person who understood how it felt to be trapped in your own home"

"Even after he became a werewolf?"

"How the hell-"

"Sirius, that boy still transforms back. A human, hated by absolutely everyone he comes across, because of something he did not choose to become. He's still that boy, Si, still…you're thinking of the werewolf, not the human."

"And now Remus" Sirius sighed. "He's a decent bloke and all but this is life or death"

"Scared?" taunted James. Sirius shot him a filthy look. "No really, I realise that this is dangerous, for all of us. But this is Remus - a friend - a good friend and a better person. We can't leave him to be _that boy_. He's worth more than that."

Sirius shook his head and wiped his hand down his face. He nodded.

"Peter?" James asked

Peter, who had been quietly listening, said "I'm in. Remus helped me out." The other two gave him questioning looks. "He was my friend when nobody else was." He explained. "I'm just returning the favour."


	3. Lie through the teeth

"I can't believe you, Potter!"

"I didn't touch him!" Well that was true, thought James.

"You deliberately go out of your way to hex Severus when he's done nothing to you!"

"I thought you hated him now anyway" James retorted "so why does it matter so much?"

"Just because I'm not fond of him doesn't give you free reign to attack innocent people!"

"Innocent?!" James snorted. Lily shook her head in disbelief.

"I give up. I thought you were gaining a latent sense of humanity but obviously you're still the same toerag you were in fifth year. What on earth was Dumbledore thinking?"

"Maybe you should follow that up – quite a number of us want to know why I got the badge. Maybe dear Snivellus will be my replacement. It'll be all cosy between the two of you again." Lily went white. Her mouth hung open for a brief moment before she turned on her heel and stormed up the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

He didn't just attack Snape though, James thought. Snape acted first – he fired the first jinx. James had to defend himself – alright, he could have used a softer hex but this was _Snape. _If Snivellus hadn't have said what he did about Lily…it always came down to her, he realised. Especially with Snape. Evans just didn't get it.

James sat on the couch, running his hands feverishly through his hair. If Evans could just realise that Snape would do anything to get her, even if it meant selling his soul to -

"Lie through the teeth never won fair maiden, huh?"

"Not now Sirius." Sirius flopped down on the couch next to James, who looked as if he was trying to pull his hair out.

"When I wanted Daniella, what did I do?"

"Sirius –"

"What did I do?"

"You stopped flirting with her."

"Right. We had been flirting for 2 months – 2 months, Prongs and absolutely no reciprocation on her end. I shrugged off her advances and a week later she cornered me in the 3rd floor broom closet. "

James' mouth lifted at the corners.

"Daniella's not the type to be ignored."

"Neither is Lily Evans"

James dropped his head into his hands, his elbows resting on his knees. "She's not like that –"

"Evans likes the attention – redheads are renowned for their tempers and you present her with a means to which to channel her excess energy." Sirius raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Sirius."

"What I'm getting at is that you're her stress-ball. And, in a way, she's yours. Why not give each other a little space?"

"And what? She'll miss me?" James said sarcastically.

"She'll notice your absence, which is more than 6 years of constant pestering has got you."

"…so I've got to ignore her?" sighed James, disheartened.

"Not_ ignore_ her per se …just take your face out of her business. I bet you a hundred galleons the first thing she'll ask tomorrow at breakfast is 'is Potter in the hospital wing?' And anyway, you have Head duties together so you can talk to her then…and show her what a responsible young lad you've become" Sirius sniggered.

"As far as your motorbike is concerned."

"That is my responsibility. You can't help it if your best mate forces you to go on a joyride to Poland in the middle of the night."

"I'm still shocked Minnie bought that story – how you thought to transfigure the bike into a pot plant on such short notice astounds me."

"I'm touched, Prongs, truly." Sirius grinned at the memory. They stared into the fire, momentarily entranced. "James – "

"Yeah?"

"Just try it with Lily, alright?" James let out a gust of air and stretched his arms above his head.

"Alright. But if she forgets I exist, I get your bike…and your shooting star 3000."

"If she forgets you exist, I'll throw in my Honeyduke's stash as a special extra."


	4. Conversations

The sun was low in the sky as Lily Evans strolled along the edge of the lake, singing to herself. James had been watching her progress for the better part of half an hour, as Remus and Peter played wizard's chess from the window of an empty classroom. Sirius threw a quill at James and told him to go after her otherwise he would and good luck if it came to that.

James neared Lily and took a moment to watch as light scattered over her hair, highlighting its colour. He stood right behind her. "Hey Evans." He whispered in her ear.

"Aaahh! Potter!" Lily screeched, jumping as he did so.

"So you do know my voice. I always wondered if you had it committed to memory" James smirked.

"Obviously. How could I not, what with you tormenting me day after day. What do you want?"

"Care to join me as I tour the grounds?"

"I thought I already was touring. Thanks, but no thanks."

"Alright then. Have a nice walk" James said, turning in the opposite direction and walking off.

Lily stood, shell-shocked, and watched him actually walk away. "James!"

He smiled to himself before turning back to face her. "Yes, Lily?"

"Has a dimkie impersonated you? Since when do you not pester me?"

"Miss me that much hey?" James teased, "No, I just figured that you might not like me in your personal space so I left."

"That's…unusually thoughtful" Lily said. He had been doing that a lot lately, Lily thought, doing (or not doing) small things that enabled her to stay on speaking terms with him. They had become friends this year, but in the past couple of weeks he had become ever more considerate. Her feelings had begun to thaw just a little towards him. She found herself wondering what his opinion was on certain topics and how he felt when he flew. She had watched countless matches wherein he outflew even the bludgers and had meant to ask him ever since they started using each other's first names.

They faced each other awkwardly, until Lily smiled and walked ahead of James, towards the forest.

"Well, come on then!" she called over her shoulder. "I can't very well take a tour without a guide!"

James grinned and jogged over to her, falling into step.

They had been talking for two whole hours, laughing with one another and each enjoying the other's company. The sun had started to set and the couple showed no inclination to go inside.

"So, James "said Lily, putting on a showy commentator's accent, "tell me, how does it feel to fly high above the clouds and beyond?"

"What, in a quidditch match?" James said. Lily lifted her eyebrows expectantly.

"It feels…indescribable. It's my favourite thing in the world. To chase after and feel the quaffle in my hands, to dive and feel that heady rush before defying gravity… and it's not just quidditch, even though it's the best game ever invented…it's the flying. Like to go now, when everyone is inside and quiet, to just glide over the treetops…"

"Take me sometime." Lily said. She blushed and looked away, then lifted her eyes to his. James grinned and said, "Yeah, ok… how about now?"

"Not now. I'd like to see where I'm going, thanks."

"Pity. The grounds look amazing at sunset. But I'll hold you to that, Red."

"You do that." Lily laughed, feeling light-hearted for once. "I would love to fly; I just have one tiny problem."

"Afraid of heights?"

"However did you guess." She laughed again, the sound so enchanting to James that he vowed to never stop telling her jokes.

"You should do it, you know. Conquer your fears and all. But more than that…when I'm flying, I'm free. Free to think, free to be me. Like a never ending love affair."

"Oooh, who's having an affair with a married woman," teased Lily.

"Well, if you must know, McGonagall's-"he broke off as Lily burst into giggles, clutching at her sides. "Oh, I haven't laughed this much in ages" she said, "I feel free now. With you."

James looked towards their tree, emotion threatening to break through his easy chatter. "Well, better an affair than loveless marriage, I suppose. Flying's been one hell of a ride."

"You don't believe in happy endings?" said Lily, her tone dropping to a serious note. James broke her gaze. He wondered how they had got from light and easy to deep in a matter of seconds.

"I believe…in happiness for as long as it may last. I don't believe that certain people fall in love and fly off into the sunset and live all their days as happy as the first of the last, so to say. And you?"

"I believe in meaning, not happiness. I believe in love and that love, when all-consuming, will endure forever, even if it only lasts a short time while you are alive. "

"Lily loves… tell me something, why do you speak so passionately about a concept that you are afraid of?" James said

Lily stopped in mid-stride. James walked on for a couple of metres before he realised that she was no longer by his side. He walked back to her, coming to stand in front of her.

"Why do you say that?" asked Lily, an unfathomable expression upon her face.

"I don't know. From what I've seen, you live with vibrancy and a purpose, but I have never seen you like that with another person."

"I love. My friends mean the world to me – "

"You know what I mean."

Lily looked towards the lake and watched the giant squid float lazily in the glistening waters. James stood next to her and together they watched the sun as its last rays touched the water's edge.

"My father " Lily said, "told me the week after my mother died that he would do it again in an instant – he would marry my mum every single time, even though her cancer nearly drowned the entire family – because he loved her more than his own life. Last year he died, too." The sky had taken on a purple tinge. James waited, not speaking, not looking at her, for fear she would stop talking. Lily stared at the tree the marauders and her group of friends had adopted as home. "I loved them James. I love them. I understand what my dad was saying, to an extent. Maybe it's different, when your parents leave you, compared to when your husband leaves you, but it's all love, just different forms. And I can't - no matter how hard I try to talk myself into it – expose my heart to some guy…"

"Because when you love it's all or nothing." Said James, softly. Lily nodded.

"But what if he's not just some guy, Lily?"

"What if he is, James? What if he is?"

The night had settled in and Lily and James had eventually come to lie beside one another on a hill overlooking the quidditch pitch.

"Is it difficult being here, at Hogwarts, when your whole family is in muggle London? " James asked.

"It was. Not now, with my friends here and there's no way I'd ever give up magic, but sometimes…like with Petunia, my sister…we were best friends, but then all this happened and we hardly ever speak to each other anymore."

"Because of the distance?"

"If that were the case, it could be remedied with a visit and a hug. Petunia is not the most 'out-of-the-box' kind of person you'll ever meet…when she found out I had magic – and she didn't – she kind of rioted against the whole institution. The ministry would love her."

"That's what I don't get." Said James.

"What?"

"How we regard one another. We see the same moon, same stars. The universe doesn't change for anyone. It doesn't reveal its secrets to us because we can wield magic and it doesn't empower muggles because they can't. We're all the same, in the greater scheme of things…"

Lily turned her head to face him. "There you go again, Potter. One minute you're –"

"A good-for-nothing idiot?"

"I was going to say arrogant jerk but that too" she said, smiling.

James looked down and picked a few strands of grass. "I don't mean to be. I just don't know how to be myself around you. I go for confident and sexy and come out looking like a cocky prat."

"I guess it's the thought that counts. Sexy is always a good one to aim for." Lily said, eyes sparkling as she looked up at the moon, thinking about what he said. They lay there for a moment, watching their breath as it condensed in the frosty night air.

"Figures. That the one person who would make all others cease to matter is the only one who hates me." James said, under his breath, not meaning for Lily to hear.

"I'm sorry about that." Lily said softly.

James bit his lip, took a deep breath and said, "Why do you think so lowly of me?"

"I actually don't. "

James sat up and looked down upon her, his brow arched disbelievingly.

"No really," Lily said, also sitting up. "I never hated you, James. I know you're not an idiot – you're just about the most talented wizard in the school – and I have seen how you treat your friends. "

"It just never hit home for you personally?"

"Not that, just…it's getting late." She said, standing up and heading towards the castle. James, startled, took a second longer to jump up after her. Taking two long strides, he caught her arm and turned her to face him. "It's just?" he questioned, his eyes boring intensely into hers.

Lily gazed at him. "That it's you. And for protection."

"Protection against?" James confusedly asked.

"Against what I don't want to admit to myself." She said, pulling her arm free and breaking into a run back to the castle, leaving James staring after her.


End file.
